Nyus Academy
by Westrik
Summary: Visões realmente não eram coisas nada agradáveis, principalmente quando você acaba em um estado deplorável, tanto físico quanto mental. Sakura sabia disso como ninguém. Sinopse verdadeira dentro. Não consegui colocá-la aqui. R&R? *-*


**Sinopse**

Sakura sempre desejou ser especial de alguma forma. Conseguiu isso da maneira mais aterrorizante que imaginou.  
>Obrigada a seguir uma nova fonte de regras de um colégio próprio para jovens abençoados, a garota é forçada a viver perto do ser mais insuportável da Nyus Academy.<p>

Principalmente quando ele tenta ajudá-la após ver do que a rosada é capaz de fazer.

Classificação: 16 anos.

Autora: Westrik

Observação: Quem já leu um livro da série The House Of Night vai sentir uma semelhança com a Nyus Academy e a morada da noite. Mas esse não envolve vampiros.

Observação²: Se for possivel, leia o comentário da autora, geralmente em uma novidade ou outra. Notícias ou coisas importantes. Nada garantido =x

**Capítulo um.**

Era brilhante a luz do dia. Nenhum ser humano teria a audácia de encarar diretamente o sol, pois se o fizessem, teriam suas retinas tostadas. No azul do céu não se encontrava um pequeno traço de nuvem, nem das mais brancas, ou das mais cinzas.  
>Naquele lindo dia, pessoas comuns obviamente estariam na praia tomando seu sol, refrescando-se na água salgada, bebendo uma gelada água de côco.<br>Bem que Sakura gostaria de ser uma dessas pessoas, não que ela pensasse nisso naqueles exatos minutos, claro que não. Ela estava pensando em outra coisa, enquanto gritava com uma dor indescritível.

- _Socorro! Deus, isso queima, queima MUITO._ – Ela berrou o 'muito' mais forte do que o resto da frase. Em seu rosto, desciam gotas de suor e lágrimas de desespero. Sua linda pele estava de um pálido que se compara a uma folha de papel.

Ela não estava sozinha. Berrava, urrava de dor, mas ela não se encontrava sozinha. Alguém estava do lado dela, falando – com uma voz que ela não conseguiu identificar – que ela tinha que se acalmar.

- Sakura, querida, fique calma. É só uma visão, diga o que está vendo, você não está pegando fogo.

A rosada não conseguia formular uma frase correta, ela abria os lábios com a intenção de soltar em palavras o que estava presenciando, mas não funcionava como o planejado. Ao invés de palavras, eram apenas gemidos de dor profunda e gritos de agonia. Suas unhas, grandes e bem-feitas, entraram com toda força no pulso da pessoa que segurava sua mão. Percebeu – mesmo com toda aquela tortura – que não estava mais sentada na cadeira – ou era um banco? – mas estava jogada no chão.

- Muito... Tem sangue... Pessoas... Eu pego fogo... Arde... Crianças, elas estão... _Não! _ _- _Ela soltou o berro de repente, assustando os demais presentes. Então ela parara de se contorcer.

Sakura tentou abrir os orbes verdes, o que não deu muito certo. Gemeu de dor e alegou que estava com os olhos fumegando. Sentiu uma mão macia com finos dedos tocar-lhe o rosto. Encolheu-se de imediato, não queria repelir a doce mão, mas foi uma ação involuntária.

- Calma, fique tranqüila. Te levarei para o quarto. Depois conversamos. – A voz feminina soou preocupada e assustada, ainda assim doce. Mas Sakura sabia que não era só o conforto de sua mãe que viria.

- Sim. – Não estava com forças para pedir que qualquer um a deixasse em paz. Não que ela fosse calma, e dependente das pessoas – principalmente da mãe. Sakura nunca dependeu de ninguém, muito menos de sua mãe e o padrasto. Mas sempre que tinha uma visão, seja ela qual fosse, ficava fraca e precisava de apoio.

A mulher a levou para o quarto. Um lugar pequeno, simples e completamente aconchegante. Com apenas uma cama de solteira onde os lençóis eram de um rosa bastante claro. O armário era de um lindo tom marfim, pequeno, encostado na janela com cortinas brancas. A jovem sentiu o macio colchão e o delicado travesseiro. Soltou um suspiro cansado. No momento, nenhuma idéia parecia mais chamativa do que dormir.

- Conte-me o que viu Sakura. – Sua mãe usava o mesmo tom de antes.

- Deixe-a Myako. – Era grossa e firme a voz masculina.

Pela primeira vez, Sakura se viu concordando com seu estúpido padrasto. Que sua mãe a deixasse em paz.

- Não posso James. Ela está com aquela coisa anormal de novo. E a última coisa que quero é que ela vá para aquela escola de pessoas esquisitas, com aqueles poderes bizarros. – Myako soou rude e agressiva ao mencionar a escola de 'pessoas esquisitas'.

- Não vai, sabe que eu jamais deixaria. Ela já é desgraça demais com esse comportamento ridículo. Colocar ela naquela escola é o fim da picada. – James tinha um sotaque ridiculamente puxado, pois era americano. Sem contar com o tamanho do ego e da vontade de 'servir' Jesus.

Myako olhou para a filha e finalmente pareceu notar o estado deplorável dela. Estava com grossas camadas de olheiras debaixo de seus olhos fechados e inchados. O rosto estava mais pálido que o normal, e só de vista dava pra perceber que o corpo estava exageradamente mole.  
>Ela suspirou. Realmente não poderiam ter qualquer tipo de conversa agora, não com ela naquele terrível estado.<p>

- Vamos logo então. – Ela se virou para a porta e seguiu até ela.

Sakura ouviu a porta bater e – mesmo com dificuldade – abriu uma pequena brecha dos olhos. A mãe havia saído. Na mesma hora que deu certeza que ela não voltaria, Sakura pegou o telefone e urgentemente ligou para a única pessoa que poderia contar.

- Tsunade falando. O que deseja? – Docil, gentil, amorosa. Como sentia falta dela.

- Vovó! – Os olhos dela se arregalaram de susto, logo depois de arrependeu de tê-los aberto tanto. Ainda sentia a ardência. Mas sua voz tinha saído tão fraca e sem vida que foi impossível não se surpreender.

- Querida, o que aconteceu com você? Está com a voz em frangalhos.

- Preciso muito da senhora. Eu vi coisas horríveis. – Apertou mais o telefone em sua orelha e voltou a deitar na cama. Estava tonta.

- Visões de novo minha princesa?

- Sim, novas e quentes. Literalmente falando. – Em outras situações teria rido da piadinha que tinha feito.

- Entendo. Não pretende me contar?

- Claro que pretendo minha avó querida. Então, não é nada muito agradável. Eu era uma mulher, ela parecia ter uns vinte anos. Bem jovem. Ela estava numa fazenda. Era bem amplo, bonito e super bem cuidado. Quando de repente ela viu uma fumaça negra no topo da montanha. Ela foi correndo pegar um cavalo e ver o que tinha acontecido. Era um pouco longe e tal, então demorou uns trinta ou quarenta minutos pare eu chegar lá. Ai...

- Você, princesa?

- Eu não, ela. Desculpe. Quando eu tenho uma visão, vejo de diferentes pontos de vista, mas é geralmente pela pessoa que presenciou do inicio ao fim, automaticamente eu interpreto o papel dela.

- Continue filha!

- Enfim, ela chegou perto da montanha, mas não tinha fogo ali. O que ela estranhou muito, pois era uma fumaceira horrenda. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi perguntar a um moço que tinha ali o que estava acontecendo. Ai então que ela percebeu o medo dele. Parecia apavorado. Quando ela o perguntou, ele respondeu de imediato que aquilo não era o que ela estava pensando. Então, tudo começou a queimar.

- Como assim?

- Era um vulcão, não era uma montanha. Começou a soltar lava pela ponta. Todos saíram correndo. Não havia só aquela fazenda, ou só a mulher e o homem. Havia mais gente. Crianças, casais. Tinha idosos em cadeiras de rodas. Como correr naquilo? – A voz de Sakura estava ficando mais fraca do que antes. – Era praticamente impossível. A lava ia cobrindo tudo e a fumaça fazia as pessoas pegarem um bom bronzeado. Ninguém sobreviveu. Muitas das pessoas se mataram para não morrerem queimados pela lava. Eu vi uma criança, na minha frente... Na frente da mulher. O menino derretia, a pele dele derretia. Foi tão horrível.

- Entendi. Minha criança, como ficou seu estado depois dessa terrível visão?

- Estou acabada, me sinto fraca, posso desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Já pensou sobre tratar isso com especialidade?

- Está se referindo a Nyus Academy?

- Sim. É uma escola pronta a ajudar qualquer ser que foi abençoado com o Dom de Deus. – A sua avó explicou. – Há muitas pessoas com dons especiais lá. Recebem total apoio de pessoas mais experientes que também tem dom.

- Pensei em ir. Só que como todas as escolas, essa deve ter que pagar, não?

- Claro, mas seus pais jamais pagariam, correto?

- Minha mãe não, meu pai morreu, então...

- Tomarei a liberdade de salvar o corpo saudável de minha jovem neta.

Sakura parou por um momento, não entendera o que sua avó estava dizendo. – O que quer dizer?

- Irei te buscar para um 'passeio'. Será transferida para a Nyus Academy, você está tendo visões três vezes mais que o normal. Já está na hora de você mudar. E sem duvidas irei alertar aos lugares do mundo que há um vulcão pronto para cuspir. Porém que não sabemos exatamente qual é. Todos ficaram atentos.

Sakura se despediu de sua avó e olhou para o teto com os olhos vermelhos. Nyus Academy era uma escola com vários alunos com 'poderes' diferentes. Mas estava tão habituada com a Shiroyama, será que se daria bem com as outras pessoas? Como reagiria sua família?

_Sua mãe?_

Porque apesar de tudo, ela era sua mãe.

A rosada sacudiu a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos sobre a sua 'família' e fechou os olhos, procurando o escuro de sua alma, para que com ele dormisse.

Nyus Academy poderia não ser tão má idéia.

* * *

><p>Putz, acho que quem lê Taimoshis deve está pensando que eu sou louca de postar outra fic aqui.<p>

Eu realmente sou, dessa vez é uma história mais leve. xD

O Que acharam? Bom, Ruim ou péssimo?

R&R !


End file.
